Turned On and A Bag of Potato Chips
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: Metal Detectors detect something on Tala s body. And Tala being the clown he is trys to turn it all into a joke. Takin back into a room with guards. Bryan is forced to wait for his captain in the halls. And he s hungry


**Geirr: **_I quick silly fic I want to dedicate to my dumbass sister Kit-Sune. HAHA I LOVE YA!!!_

_This is pretty much a conversation we sort of had. I juste wrote it out is a story-like form and added Bryan and Tala into it. How can you not like a smart ass Tala! Tala reminds me of my sis in this fic I swear haha!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Tala tell me you did not forget the doctor`s letter?" Bryan demanded starring down his captain.

"..."

"Oh shit Tala! How are we suppose to go through security when you have a metal plate in you shoulder and no written documents to prove it`s there!"

Tala giggled. "Oopsies!"

"Damn it Tala your such a fucker!"

"Thank you."

"...shut the hell up."

Bryan picked up his carry-on. It was a small bag and all it carried was a book he`d been dying to finish called "The Gargoyle" by Andrew Davidson. He was at a good part in the novel and really wanted to finish it. And their trip from Tokyo to Moscow would give him time to settle into his good book and do juste that! But the only problem that stood between him and his good book, was none other than his captain Tala Ivanov. _Great._

"Flight 227 to Moscow, Russian will be taking off in less that thirty minutes. Please get your tickets ready at the gate."

Bryan sighed. "Well let`s get this over with."

They arrived at the security gates with moments to spare. It wasn`t as crowded as they thought it would be. A few people here and there and then the guards stood at their stations.

"Please stand behind the taped line sir. And cross when I tell you to," the uniformed lady directs. Bryan juste nodded, rolling his eyes. Thankfully the guard didn`t see that.

"Okay. Come through."

Bryan did as he was told. No sound was heard as he went through the metal detectors. His anxiety quickly drifted away. The lady nodded him an "okay."

Now it was Tala`s turn. And we all know what`ll happy. Actually, no we don`t. Who in hell`s name could predict Tala`s next action?

"Okay. Come through."

Tala did so. And right when he crossed the threshold the red lights and sirens went off. Going nuts! Not surprising to say the least.

"Sir please stand straight up and your arms out," the lady directed. Tala did as he was told. It was the usual scan you know. Checking for loose change or coins or a belt you may have forgotten to take off before crossing. Anything metal really.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

It beeped at Tala`s right shoulder. The lady looked puzzled, thinking _"What the hell could be on or in his shoulder."_

We all know that it`s a metal plate. But the guard doesn`t.

"Sir, did you remove all metal objects from you body like we asked?"

"..."

Bryan looked at the lady dumbfounded. _`Well apparently he didn`t bitch. Your metal detector went off so I`m guessing he didn`t remove all metals.`_ That was going through the lavender haired blader`s head at the moment. _How stupid could you get?_

"Sir! I asked you a question. Will you please give me an answer so we can move on."

"..."

The falcon looked at his captain. What the hell was the red head doing?

"Sir!"

Finally Tala broke from his silence and jabbed a finger towards Bryan`s direction. Bryan was wide eyed and mouthed _"What?"_

"I`m sorry lady-guard-person. But he told me a while ago to shut the hell up. So I was juste doing as I was told."

The lady gave Bryan a death glare. Whoa! Kai`s female self he was guessing. "Is this true sir?"

Bryan waved his arms in-front of him. "No! No! No m`aam! I would never say that to another living being in my life. I swear on my _captain`s_ grave." The lavender haired blade shot a glare at his _captain._

_"Ouch,"_Tala mouthed.

Bryan smirked.

"There is a metal plate in my shoulder," Tala informed the guard.

"Do you have papers to prove it?" she asked. Her face not loosing it`s hard look.

"Umm...no."

"I see," she turned and said something in Japanese into her headset. Bryan hit his forehead. _Oh great. We`re going to be late and Kai will throw a fit!_

"Okay I don`t speak Japanese but did she juste say _security_?" Tala asked looking dumbfounded as ever. Bryan nodded. _Great again!_

"We need you to come with us sir!"

Tala turned on his heel to see two large muscular Japanese men. Standing shoulder to shoulder behind him. The wolf gulped. "Shit!" Bryan muttered the same thing to himself but in Russian. Who will know what his captain will do. But all he could do was wait for now.

* * *

Tala was brought to a small dark room. No windows. Juste one door. Thoughts raced through Tala`s head. They weren`t serious thoughts or thoughts of the situation he got himself into. They were mostly thoughts like _"Great stuck in a room with two guys."_ Or some random cruel jingles like: _"Zippity do dah, Zippity-ay, I`m gonna blow all you dirt bags away. Plenty of bullets I`m gonna spray. Zippity do dah, Zippity-ay."_But he knew he could never sing them in public because he`d get his head blown off. Or worse! He could be writing the next jingle for a new brand of tooth paste. He cringed at the thought.

But his eyes noticed one of the guards slipping on a latex gloves. He gulped. "You know what I think-"

"We don`t care," one guard growled.

"Oh ouch! Okay then. I won`t tell you what I think. I don`t think you could handle it anyways."

"..."

The gloved man approached Tala with a stern look upon his face. No amusement. Nothing. "Drop your pants kid." He ordered.

"Oh I`m terribly sorry. But I don`t do that on a first date. You know, got to have my boundaries. And your kind of going over the line, sweetheart."

The man`s expression changed. But not to humor at Tala`s little joke. Instead the man looked more pissed at the little joke. "Shut the hell up and do as I say!"

"You sound juste like my buddy Bryan. I should introduce you to him. I know he`ll be happy to have another friend juste like him. But I`m concerned here...why are you going to stick your finger up my ass? When the problem is in my shoulder. Could you care to explain?" Tala pointed out.

"No!" both men barked.

"Fine then!" Tala pouted as he dropped his pants and bent over.

"Trust us kid. This will not turn us on," the gloved man said. Tala snickered.

"Oh! But I may be turned on by it. I so do addore the feeling of-"

* * *

"That was quick what`d they do to you?" Bryan asked.

"Well...long story short my friend, they let me go right through no problem. I convinced them that I did have a metal plate in my shoulder. I said a few other things as well, but that`s not important, and they let me go without another word." There was a pause of silence. "Are those chips?"

Bryan dug into the bag of Lay`s potato chips and pulled out a single chip. "Yah. I got them while you were in there. This is the last chip howev-**AH! OW**! What the hell Tala!? Why`d you hit me you dumbass?"

The wolf snatched the chip out of the falcon`s hand and shoved it into his mouth. "I had to."

"Why?"

"Because you were going to eat my last potato chip."

"This is my back of chip you asshole!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Really? I honest to God thought they were mine. My bad. Sorry buddy!"

"You should be..."

Bryan grumbled as they started to board the plane. Tala was humming to himself. Some stupid jingle he made up. He won`t share it with anyone though. Good idea, huh?

The flight attendant checked both Bryan and Tala`s tickets and nodded an approval for them to continue.

"Hey m`aam...do you think I could maybe sit away from this guy?" the lavender haired blader asked the flight attended as he pointed to Tala who was off in his own little imaginary world.

"I`m sorry sir, but all the seats are taken." She informed him.

"Aww...too bad."

"Have a nice flight." She sang.

yah, nice....

* * *

**Geirr: **_Hope you all liked. It`s a quickie I know but I tried my best righting it out for you to read. _

_I know that the airports aren`t that bad! They would say stuff like this unless you really caused a threat. _

_Please review! Thank you!_


End file.
